


Catch Me Kill Me Kiss Me Keep Me

by Astr



Series: AU-gust 2020 [21]
Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin 2
Genre: Dangerous Games, F/M, Little Dialogue, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Professional rivals turned lovers, Spy versus Spy, possibly ooc but I don't care anymore, sneaky romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: AU-gust Prompt: 21. Professional Rivals AU--Althemone was the greatest spy she knew. But then, in the heart of the Ancient Empire, she found a shadowy compatriot.
Relationships: Shadow Prince/Godwoken, Shadow Prince/Original Female Character, Shadow Prince/Original Female Elf
Series: AU-gust 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853722
Kudos: 4





	Catch Me Kill Me Kiss Me Keep Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite saccharine fluff, but definitely not the horrors of yesterday's piece. I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but I just finished dealing with the Shadow Prince in my latest Divinity: Original Sin 2 run, so here you go.

Althemone met her match and she knew it. She never thought she would live to see the day she found a spy that rivaled herself in talent, in knowledge, in power. But here, in the Ancient Empire, there was a man that had stumped her at every turn. He was around every corner she turned, at every social gathering.

He had noticed her too, of course, where most wouldn't, even as an elf in lizard territory. She knew how to not be seen, and yet there he was, watching her as she moved through parties, as she rested against walls, as she tried to do her job.

But then, he knew she had been watching too. And the fact that she hadn't been captured or killed meant only one thing:

He was just as interested.

Then it became a game.  _ Can you find me? Do you know my next move?  _

_ Will you watch me, as I do you? Will our eyes meet across the vast ceremonial halls? _

_ Will you be around the next corner? _

He was, each time. 

But then others started closing in. Not his. Whose? She didn't know. She suspected a different House, or even her own people. She had stayed in the Empire too long. She should have reported back long before. It would have been no surprise to find that she had been declared a traitor, and ordered to be put down by the Mother Tree of her clan. She didn't know where these threats were truly coming from, beyond not him.

He was, as she had managed to gather, the entirety of the House of Shadows. He seemed like the type not to let anyone else do his dirty work. No, he trusted no one. He reported to no one.

He seemed to notice the new faces in their game too, ones that had her on edge, but that seemed to intrigue him. She wasn't sure how to feel, knowing that she wasn't the sole focus of his gaze any longer.

The game changed one last time.

_ If I fall, will you catch me? _

\--

It was an unseasonably cool day when an elf girl was found dead in a back alley, stabbed through the heart. No one knew who she was, or where she had come from. Some claimed to have seen her conspiring with one of the Princes, others insisted she had been at parties, and yet no one knew the truth.

The foreigners left, the other spies stood down, their prey no longer a threat to whatever held their interests.

\--

The first time they spoke, The Shadow Prince was planting a corpse in an alleyway. One that Althemone was supposed to be retrieving information from. It seemed that she had been delayed on purpose.

_ If I fall, will you catch me? _

_ "Always." _

It was like they had known each other for ages. They could say everything they needed with no words passing their lips. So hearing each other's voices had been strange and wonderful, and bizarre.

"Thank you," she whispered, stripping to change clothes with the corpse. The way his eyes raked over her form made her shiver. Sure, she'd been looked at before, had been mentally undressed. But this was something else. Something primal. He looked like he wanted to devour her.

"Of course. I can't have my mate dying on me. Not so soon after I've found her," he purred, voice silk and velvet, caressing her just as much as his hands could.

"Your mate?"

"Yes. If the Red Prince can simper and swoon over his little princess, then I can desire the beauty with the keenest instincts in Rivellon."

She didn't know what to say to that, but she didn't need to as he stepped over, into her space, aiding her with the buttons on her new hand-me-down blouse. She could picture his hands doing the opposite once they were somewhere secure. She knew he could too, with the way his breathing hitched ever so slightly.

They made their way silently through the slums and back-alleys, among the drunks and homeless less likely to notice or turn on them, not that they really needed to worry. He was a Prince in his own right, after all, and where he went, with whom, was entirely his own business.

They ended up in a lavish room, decorated with the finest the Ancient Empire had to offer. Althemone imagined that most nobles had places identical to this, and each one thought theirs best simply because it was theirs. He had no such notions of inspired grandeur, though, chuckling and shrugging to answer her unspoken question. 

"So…"

"So?" He tilted his head slightly, beckoning her forward.

"Now we've finally met one another," she began, and he finished,

"It's clear we deserve each other. You're perfect."

"You're perfect. So-"

"-we're perfect together…"

It was all they needed, the thread keeping them tense snapping. They were kissing before either really knew it, and it was strange but it was wonderful. Like they had simply been waiting for this moment their entire lives. Maybe they had. 

Their bodies fit together, slotting perfectly into each other, even despite the disparities. When the clothes were off and they were tangled in the bedsheets, becoming one, it was even more clear. She had been meant to come here, he had been meant to notice her. They had been meant to be together.

The House of Shadows gained a new member that evening. An elven girl with no ties to any home any longer, nor anything nor anyone, except her Prince. And he couldn't help but feel he was just as much hers.

Maybe that pompous Red prick had been onto something after all, with all his spouting about fate and destiny and a love transcendental. Maybe he'd been simply foreshadowing the Shadow Prince's future, finding the one woman who could match him, wit and step and sly. 

Maybe, if fate was really so intent on ruling him, they could make a world-changing discovery on the compatibility of two species this far never tested, and he would finally, finally belong to something beyond himself. Maybe he could have a legacy that lasted beyond spilled blood and secrets, one that would shake the future dragons from the skies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, friends, and see you tomorrow for some futuristic content!


End file.
